


Venting

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will John react when he finds out Sherlock's not dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venting

Title: Venting  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John, Sherlock  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _203 The Reichenbach Fall_

John was amazed at how many curse words he’d picked up over the years. He paced back and forth through the flat, ranting and railing in Sherlock’s general direction, occasionally pausing to take a deep breath so he could continue. Sherlock never tried to get a word in edgewise, never even attempted to open his mouth.

After a while, John began to slow down. He still had the urge to go over and punch Sherlock in the face. He didn’t want to beat him to a pulp, he just wanted to give him a single solid punch and be done with it. The only reason he hadn’t done so was because he knew he’d just end up hurting his hand. Sherlock probably wouldn’t even understand why he’d been hit.

When John finally came to a stop, he found himself in front of Sherlock. He studied his not actually dead friend and flatmate, really taking in the other man’s appearance for the first time. Sherlock had always been thin, but now he looked almost gaunt. John wondered when the man had last eaten or slept. He could see Sherlock’s body trembling.

John took a couple of steps forward and then wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s frame, pulling the man into a fierce hug. Sherlock went rigid for a moment before relaxing in John’s grip. “Sherlock, don’t do anything like this ever again or so help me...”

Sherlock leaned down, whispering something in John’s ear. The corners of John’s mouth turned up. That was probably the closest to a real apology as he was going to get. He slowly loosened his grip and stepped back. “Let’s get some food in you and then you’re going to tell me what you’ve been up to for the last year.” He smiled. “Welcome home, Sherlock.”


End file.
